


Amy in Wonderland

by TheUnemployedPhilosopher



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnemployedPhilosopher/pseuds/TheUnemployedPhilosopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds herself in trouble as she slides down into a mysterious underground palace. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rory try to find the difficult redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS' door slam open and the Doctor and Amy ran through like two whirling dervishes. Amy shut the door and leaned against it to apply as much pressure as possible; she started laughing as soon as she saw the goofy grin on the Doctor's face.

"What was that then?!" she yelled at the gangly doctor who was running around the main circuit board pressing as many buttons as he could, and the TARDIS gave out the familiar gasping noise it always did as he pulled down a lever.

"That, Amelia Jessica Pond Williams, was our daring escape!" he gasped out as he paused to straighten his hound's-tooth patterned bowtie.

"That? Did it take you a grand total of ten-seconds to think that up?" Amy said as she swanked up the steps, still feeling rattled after being chased by the Sontaran hunting party.

"Tut, tut! It doesn't become a young lady to be snarky." Said the Doctor, putting on a false stuck up tone. "Oh really!" Amy said still grinning.

But before she could add another clever comment, the TARDIS gave a violent jerk and a harsh thud onto something that sounded and felt like ground.

"Doctor, what was that?" Amy asked, clinging on to the railing of the circuit board. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and started to press all of the buttons again.

"Um, well. It may be a simple hiccup of the…the…uh, thrusters. Thrusters! Yes, thrusters…." The Doctor stammered. He looked up at Amy who had her hands on her hips and was giving him the 'I know you have no idea what you're talking about' look.

"Right, the thrusters." Amy said. She stalked off toward the door and flung it open. Outside was the most brilliant and gleaming land Amy had ever imagined. It was sandy and glowing, as if every particle of sand was a tiny burst of sunlight. It wasn't hot, but warm and windy, and far off in the distance there was an army of tall, majestic mountains. Amy gasped and turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, look." She said.

He ran over to see, but his reaction was much different than Amy's, who was still wide eyed and opened mouthed. "Oh! Yes yes yes yes yes! Why am I so dense? Of course the magnetic pulses from the energy stream of this planet would have…." The Doctor yelled and jumped around, turning and twisting all around the TARDIS. Amy finally closed her mouth and glared at him.

"DOCTOR! What is going on?" she yelled. He finally stopped running around but started to mess with the TARDIS screen and mumble incoherent words under his breath.

"Fine, I'll just find out for myself!" Amy exclaimed. Not even noticing that she had said anything, the Doctor continued his silent ranting. Amy pursed her lips and walked onto the gleaming sand of the strange world where she now found herself. She didn't really want to go off alone but she definitely didn't want to listen to the Doctor's obscure mumblings for half an hour.

"Well then," she said to herself. "Where would one go if one wanted to find out where they were on a giant sandbox then?" she walked a few steps and turned to look back at the TARDIS, but it was gone, the TARDIS completely vanished from sight.

"What in the…oh no. Doctor! Doctor where are you?" she screamed as she whirled around to search the surrounding area. She didn't hear the familiar whirring of the large, blue box. She clasped a hand to her mouth as if trying to mute any exclamation trying to escape, and waited for a few seconds hoping that the Doctor would be somewhere beckoning her to get in the TARDIS.

"Why do you go off alone Amy? You know that when you do, you always get into trouble." She said to herself as she started to walk toward where she thought the TARDIS was before.

"The Doctor better be around here close by, I'm not going to be left here while Rory gets to stay on that planet with the crystal waterfall getting a spa treatment. The man is insane if he thinks that I'm…" Amy didn't finish her sentence because she stumbled and was now falling, falling down a smooth, pipe like tube that seemed to have come out of nowhere.


	2. Chapter 2

“All right you, you will work! I…I..order you!” The Doctor said, wagging a finger to something that looked like a vacuum hose. He attached it to another gadget that was similar to a toaster and stood back waiting for something to happen. “Well, Amy. I don’t suppose you have a spare connectivity rod on you, hmmm?” He spoke to the dead silence around him, and he noticed that there was no saucy Scottish girl glaring at from across the TARDIS. “Um…Amy? You’re being rather quiet, and you’ve never been this quiet before.” He said looking around in case she was hiding or decided to lie down in the middle of the floor. “The only other time I’ve ever heard this kind of dead silence is when I made a joke to a group of Lizauron about how scales tend to be rather itchy. I admit it wasn’t one of my best but…” The Doctor was talking at break neck speed and finally stopped when he couldn’t find any sign of her. “Well, that’s not good.” He said rubbing his chin in thought. He ran toward the TARDIS door and poked his head outside into the glowing sun; the sand sending up flecks of glimmer to shine upon the confused face of the Doctor. “Amy, Amy Pond? Why is it that they always walk away by themselves?” He said taking a step outside, and shielding his eyes from the burning, golden rays of sun. “I need to start putting bells around their ankles.” The Doctor took a larger step away from the TARDIS and scratched his temple. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it around, it immediately started to beep erratically. “Ah, all this lovely scenery is just an act, hmmm? The sand must cover something up that someone, or something doesn’t want us to find.” He picked up a fistful of sand and let it fall through his fingers like a waterfall, his brow burrowed in thought. “All right, Amy.” He whispered. “Where are you?” He looked across the vast sea of sand and saw, in the far distance a figure walking toward him. 

~ 

Dazed, bruised and covered in sand, Amy woke up from her fall down the long, winding pipe. She attempted to get on her feet but apparently the drop affected her more than she thought, as she slid back down onto the hard marble floor. “Alrighty then,” she said while brushing sand from her clothes. “I’m lost, on a strange planet who-knows-where, and the Doctor is nowhere to be found, sounds about right.” Just then, echoing footsteps could be heard from the darkness ahead. They were coming closer and Amy saw a shiny gleam coming from the shadows where the footsteps were. “Radius proximity of intruder encounters approaching. Be on alert.”   
Amy’s insides froze as she heard the cold, robotic voice from not too far away. She shuffled towards a wall, to hide in the darker shadows. The footsteps made the ground tremble and they were coming ever closer. “Radius proximity aligns with intruder encounter. Set weapons to maximum force.” The robotic voice was now right above Amy; she could see the hard outline of something big and mechanical. Then, what she thought was a head turned and two red gleaming eyes stared directly at her, as if it knew all along where she was hiding.   
“Intruder encountered. Prepare to be eliminated.”   
Amy stood up quickly, using the wall to lean her shaken body against. “NO! No! Bad robot, BAD! I’m..I’m a..a cleaning lady! Yeah, you must have janitors here right? So, just move along, nothing to see here but polishing!” Amy grabbed the hem of her shirt and started wiping the wall in a hopeful attempt. The robot stood there for minute in silence. “Oh, this place is grimy! Simply disgusting, I’ll have to just pop back up to the surface for a bigger scrub brush. So if you could just show the way big guy…” Amy started to inch away from the figure.   
"Intruder is attempting to mislead. Higher intelligent level than commonly found. Awaiting command …. Affirmative, will take to leader.” the guard grabbed Amy out of the darkness and poked her with a very large gun to move ahead. “Hey!” Amy stumbled forward on her wobbly legs and was led down a large corridor that was getting lighter as they went. For a very long time Amy was led through corridor after corridor, each elaborately decorated with purple and gold tapestries and what looked like very old vases and statues. “Well, you lot certainly like to make an impression.” She said when they entered (or at least what Amy thought was) the hundredth corridor. “You don’t talk much do you?” she asked crossly. Her follower didn’t respond and they spent another few minutes in silence. “What’s this?” Amy was led to a large, golden doorway which was guarded by two more of the robots. “So…this is it then, a doorway?” “Intruder will comply with command. Enter aperture.” The robot lowered its weapon. The door creaked open to reveal…

~

The Doctor squinted into the mirage like plain and waved to the oncoming figure, he smiled widely as he noticed that the stranger had on a fluffy pink bath robe and slippers. To anybody else, this would be strange outfit to be wearing in the middle of a barren dessert, but The Doctor waved giddily as he approached the figure. “Rory! What are you doing here?” The Doctor asked breathless in surprise.   
“I was kicked out! Apparently the spa on that planet doesn’t take walnuts as currency.” Rory stated, staring at the Doctor accusingly.   
“Really? Well they did the last time I took someone there…” the Doctor trailed off, looking forlorn. Rory shuffled his slippers; he felt that there was something deeper to that slight frown on the Timelord’s face, but he had the discretion not to press the matter.   
“So…” Rory tried to change the subject. “Where’s my wife?” He said smiling, turning his head around looking for the spunky redhead, half expecting her to pop up from behind the Doctor. After adjusting his bow-tie and avoiding Rory’s eyes, the Doctor turned around and starting walking away, muttering under his breath. Rory’s brow furrowed as he tried to piece together why a simple question would elicit such a nervous response.   
“Um, Doctor?” Rory waddled as fast as he could after him, which was harder than he thought it would be in a spa robe. The Doctor didn’t look back and entered into the TARDIS, running his hands along the numerous blinking buttons. Rory was gaping at him curiously; he looked around the TARDIS and noticed that Amy wasn’t there either. “AHEM!” Rory cried pointedly. “Where. Is. My. Wife.”   
The Doctor looked at him over his shoulder. “Rory, I’ll get her back. I promise.”   
All Rory could do at this moment was stare, gaping at the Doctor’s back in shock. He leaves for one vacation on a planet in outer space and Amy gets herself lost who-knows-where! The Doctor sighed, running his hands over a screen in the TARDIS. There was a dead silence between them as Rory was trying to gather his thoughts, looking for an adequate response to fling at the man in front of him. The Doctor turned around to face him, twiddling his fingers, hoping that Rory would stop opening and closing his mouth as if saying things that would burn him. “How…I mean…why…where…” Rory couldn’t quite put a sentence together; he was still in a muddled place between being scared and being angry at the Doctor.   
The Doctor stepped forward and placed one of his hands on Rory’s shoulders and the other on the back of his neck, he looked with consoling eyes before slapping him alarmingly across the cheek.   
“Hey! What was that for?” Rory sputtered, rubbing the red mark on his face. The Doctor smiled.   
“You don’t have faith in me Rory! Bad, bad Rory, I’ll find her! Don’t you worry your pretty little exfoliated head about it.” The Doctor scurried back over to the TARDIS dashboard leaving Rory to glare after him.   
~


	3. Chapter 3

Amy gasped as the large robots opened the huge doors to a large, round room covered in purple tapestries. At the farthest part of the room, Amy saw a large throne, bedecked in gold tinsel and purple roses, and an incredibly fat man sitting in it. He was eating from a gold basin filled to the brim with sugar covered fruit, slurping bits of fruit down like it was oxygen. He was bald and Amy could see the warm light of the room’s chandelier reflected on his scalp, this only served to enhance a certain Romanesque effect that his appearance had. Amy only had so much time to think before a man came around from the doorway and dragged her to confront the bald man.   
He didn’t look up from his basin of fruit, which made Amy a bit testy. She wasn’t having the best of days after all, and seeing this man eating made her stomach grumble out of its emptiness. She sighed loudly when there was no response from him. Her thoughts strayed to the Doctor searching for her and wondered if there was some way of letting him know where she was, or how to get to the large slide. It was hopeless though, she knew she was underground and that the hole she fell into was very long.   
Finally, after wiping his face with a large handkerchief, the man looked at Amy with a petulant glare.   
“I see you’ve found your way to my palace. It was a foolish decision whether it was intentional or not, and now you leave me no choice but to kill you.” He said this with no trace of remorse and plucked a grape from a bowl, throwing it in his mouth in one fluid motion.   
Amy crossed her arms in a defiant motion while the guard stood behind her, barring her way out of the room.   
“Oh really? Well, that’s going to be very hard to do when I’m not here.”  
He stopped filling his mouth and looked at her, confused.   
“And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?”   
“You may have this big galoot” with her head she motioned to the giant robot. “But at this very moment, a certain Time Lord is looking for me; he’ll be here any minute.” She added with a satisfied smirk. The large man chuckled deep and heartily, making the crumbs fly off his robe.   
“I like it when they have spunk! Listen girl, you are in my palace, and do you know who I am?”  
Amy shook her head.  
“Emperor Karken the Great,” He said, lifting his head so that the golden light reflected off of his face. “And I have more power in my little finger than you’ll have in your whole lifetime.”  
“I should say, it’s the size of a caravan!” Amy said, hazarding belittlement. Unfortunately, Emperor Karken was no fan of belittlement and his skin grew blotchy with rage. He bellowed and his face quivered with excitement.   
“KILL HER NOW!”   
The robot took a step toward her just as the giant doors were thrust open and two male figures came tumbling in. The first straightened himself and strode toward the throne as the second continued to tumble until face down in front of Amy.   
“Rory!? What are you doing here?” She asked as she helped him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck and held her close, kissing the top of her head.   
The Doctor approached Emperor Karken, waving his finger at him.   
“You sir, have been very annoying! It’s a shame too, I personally knew your grandfather, Emperor Valius Karken, good man; a little eccentric but aren’t we all?” The Doctor stilled and stared at the table of food in disgust.   
“I’ve never seen so much food in my life! What, were you expecting an elephant for dinner? Probably not, it would have to be a pigmy elephant to fit through that trap hole of yours. An ingenious trap, I was almost fooled by it. Notice I said almost.” He stopped rambling for a second to grab a strange looking fruit and nibble at it. His features writhed as he spit out the food and Amy rolled her eyes.   
“When’s the part where you’re going to show him up going to come?” She asked. At this point, Rory mercifully let go of her neck to grip her hand.   
“Oh, don’t be silly. I’m not going to just defeat him like a dragon or something.”   
“You’re not?” Rory asked.  
“ ‘Course not. This is Emperor Karken, the fifth in line to sit on the throne of Karken’s. He’s a very well known man.”  
The emperor’s frown lightened, he looked the Doctor over again.   
“You’re very smart; perhaps you’d like to stay as a personal council in my court? It pays well.”   
“He’s not going to stay and neither are we!” Amy burst out, walking up to the throne and dragging Rory along with her. Emperor Karken glared at her and waited for an answer.   
“I think we can come up with an agreement here, without any damage to life or limb!” He added the latter hastily as the robot lifted his weapon in the direction of the group.   
“Hurry up, man. I don’t have all day.” The emperor yawned.   
The Doctor laughed and looked at the couple who were clinging to each other, as if they had realized the joke too.   
“Of course you have all day, as a matter o’ fact that’s all you have! You can’t leave your palace can you? Eaten yourself into a problem haven’t you? And now, your only company is with this tin can!” The Doctor leapt off the table and approached the large robot. He walked around it and tapped at the side.   
“It’s an old model isn’t it? Bet it can be turned off with a flick of the wrist…” He touched a certain spot that looked like a control consol and the entire contraption slumped forward.   
Karken was now furious but all he could do was yell at the now fleeing group of people.   
“YOU COME BACK HERE! I’LL THROW YOU IN A CELL WHERE YOU’LL ROT FOR ALL ETERNITY! DO YOU HEAR ME?”   
At this, the Doctor stopped in his tracks and spun around to face his adversary again, letting Amy and Rory linger between the enormous doorways.   
“No, I’m afraid you don’t hold that kind of power any more, Karken.” Anger was now perceptible in his voice. “You’ve let that advantage go when you ruthlessly killed all of your enemies and cast away the only people that could have ever cared about you. And now, now you have what you’ve always wanted, yourself and yourself alone.” He stayed just long enough to watch the Emperor’s face soften into remorse and joined his companions to where the TARDIS was waiting. 

~

“You do realize that is the last time I let you out of my sight, don’t you?” Rory looked at Amy and went in for one of many hugs he bestowed upon her since the incident with the Emperor. Amy was quick enough to lunge out of the way though.   
“Oh no you don’t, last time you got me in a hug I couldn’t feel my arms for a good five minutes.” She smiled at him as he opened his mouth, ready at the defense, but the Doctor’s voice interrupted them.   
“I’m open for one, Rory!” He grinned widely, walking toward the still robed man. Rory escaped behind his wife.   
“Ahh that’s okay; I think I’m all hugged out actually.”   
The Doctor gave a wry face and hugged the both of them anyway, squishing husband and wife so that they couldn’t escape.   
“No more rabbit holes for you two, from now on it’s just good old fashioned, ordinary adventures with no trouble.”   
“Doctor, when are the adventures we have ever ordinary?” Amy asked as she hugged back. 

~ The End ~


End file.
